


Стальная хватка

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Якоб всегда мечтал о ком-то, кто будет сильнее и больше, Скендер хотел, чтобы на него смотрели влюблёнными глазами и не воровали животных из его цирка.





	Стальная хватка

**Author's Note:**

> отака хуйня, малята.

Скендер заставлял Якоба чувствовать себя раздавленным, в прямом смысле. Даже после пробуждения на теле всё ещё оставался тяжёлый отпечаток бурной ночи. Скендер подминал его под себя, наваливался всем телом и безжалостно трахал. Мог обнимать, стискивая в медвежьих объятьях, мог хватать за запястья и сжимать до одури. Если он брал Якоба как женщину, лицом к лицу, то клал тяжёлую кисть на шею, но не душил. Ему даже не надо было смыкать пальцы, чтобы Якобу переставало хватать воздуха. Скендер никогда не спускал внутрь, за пару секунд до конца он выдёргивал член и выплёскивался Якобу на поясницу или на живот. После некоторое время валялся, заложив руки за голову, и только потом уже вспоминал, что неплохо бы заняться своим партнёром.

Самое ужасное, что Якобу это не просто нравилось — он нуждался именно в таком отношении и только тогда чувствовал себя полностью счастливым и удовлетворённым. С кем бы Якоб ни сходился, он всегда был крупнее и сильнее. Что-то странное внутри него возмущалось, что это неправильно, должно быть иначе, и с каждым днём этот голос становился всё требовательнее. Может, в большом теле была заперта душа хрупкого человека, который нуждался в том, чтобы его сдавливали; может, Якоб уже родился с таким изъяном или окончательно свихнулся после войны, знакомства с волшебным миром или расставания с Куини.

Как и всё самое потрясающее в жизни Якоба, Скендер появился у него благодаря Ньюту. Друг прознал, что в волшебном цирке всё ещё томится каппа, который к тому же, по словам зрителей, уже побывавших у «господина Аркануса», выглядел больным. Якоб должен был чем-то занять Скендера, пока Ньют воровал каппу.

Якоб ни на что не рассчитывал, только хотел помочь своему лучшему другу. Он включил всё своё обаяние и Взгляд, как его называл Ньют — когда Якоб смотрел на кого-то как на самое прекрасное на свете, — чтобы втереться в доверие к Скендеру и уговорить выпить вместе. Тот оказался падок на лесть, к тому же мужик действительно гордился своим цирком и, возможно, нечасто слышал что-то хорошее о своей работе, так как после комплиментов Якоба совсем поплыл и смущённо улыбался.

Якоб до сих пор не мог вспомнить, как Скендер затащил его в постель, и не было ли вообще наоборот. И что тогда двигало Якобом: желание помочь другу, потому что так он точно бы на всю ночь отвлёк Скендера, или мечта обладать огромным тяжёлым мужиком. Но в итоге все оказались довольны. У Ньюта появился свой каппа, а у Якоба свой Скендер.

Якоб потянулся, нехотя выбираясь из тёплой постели. Скендер тут же обхватил его поперёк живота и затащил обратно, прижал к себе и прогремел совершенно бодрым голосом, будто и не спал:

— Не пущу. Вечно ты убегаешь под утро. Мы и так нечасто видимся.  
— Я обещал Ньюту, что не буду задерживаться, у нас важные дела.  
— Опять твой Скамандер! Скажи, чтобы каппу моего вернул! И о́ни. Я же всем его советам следую, твари у меня ухоженные, сытые, все в чистых вольерах, каждый месяц к ним звериный лепила приходит и осматривает. Что ему ещё надо? И ты тоже взял моду — учишь меня, как с подчинёнными обращаться. Зарплату плачу, в клетках не держу, шоу с ними ставлю, как этот твой пидорас-магл Барнум — тебе-то что ещё надо? Чтобы они не работали, а я им денег платил?  
— Ты заботишься о цирке не для меня и не для Ньюта. А для себя. Чтобы никто от тебя больше не сбегал.

Скендер проворчал что-то невнятное и всё-таки разжал свои стальные объятья.

— Стой! — прогремело с кровати. — Не одевайся. Я сам.

У Скендера тоже были свои причуды в отношениях, и Якоб был совершенно не против.


End file.
